Before he was evil
by SeekerGlow176
Summary: Here's a little story. It's about Giovanni came to be, before he turned evil.


When Professor Samuel Oak was 21 years old he and his wife had their first child. It was a little boy. They were both extremely thrilled. After long though and many hours they agreed to the perfect name, Giovanni. But soon after that Giovanni's mother left. She and her husband saw things different ways and Giovanni was left in the care of just his father at the age of 2 weeks old.

Three years had passed since Giovanni's mother had left. He was sitting on the floor playing with blocks. One of his father's Pokémon came over and Giovanni giggled. "Hi!" He said excitedly and hugged the small Pikachu. The Pikachu looked at the toddler and rubbed his head against his face. "Pika, Pika!" The Pokémon said happily back.

Samuel came into the living room to see his son and Pikachu sitting happily together. He smiled and looked at his watch. His best friend was going to bring over her daughter soon. She and Giovanni were the same age. It would be the first time of them meeting though. He walked over to his son. "Giovanni, your new friend will be here soon. Remember be nice to her, okay?"

Giovanni nodded. "Yes, Daddy." He said with a smile. "Can she come faster?" He asked. He was excited to see this girl. There was a knock on the door and the toddler ran over to the door and opened it. He saw a little girl with her hair in pigtails. Her hair was brown and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress that matched the ribbons in her hair. "H-Hi…" He said to the girl. He had a faint pinkish look on his cheeks. He thought she was really pretty.

The little girl looked at the boy and then up at her Mother. "Is that him, Mommy?" She asked quietly. She saw her mother nod and she smiled. "Hi…I'm Dewia. What's your name?" She asked cutely. She giggled as the boy looked flustered.

"I—I..I'm Giovanni." He said quietly looking at the ground. He heard the girl giggle and looked at her. "Um…Come in. Daddy will be happy to know you two mawde it oway…." He led the girl into the house and walked over to the Pikachu he had been with earlier. "Want to pet him?" He asked.

Delia followed Giovanni into the house and looked around. It was so big and had lots of Pokémon. She was awe struck. She heard the boy ask her something and looked in his direction. She screeched and fell back when she saw a Pikachu near her. "D-Don't…wet it huwrt me…" She whispered.

Giovanni gasped at Delia's reaction and placed the Pikachu down. "I-I'm sowwie! Are you oway?" He asked, offering his hand to her. He helped her up and smiled when he saw her giggle again.

"Yeah…I'm sowwie…it startled me." She giggled as she took the boys hand. She had a faint pink color on her cheeks from being embarrassed. "Um….What's your favorite Pokémon?" She asked looking down.

Giovanni thought for a second. "Meowth! Or Persian! I wike both…They are cute. And kittys!" He exclaimed happily. "What about you? Oh…and I wike you! I fink your nice and pwetty!" Giovanni said, smiling.

Delia blushed for real this time. "U-Um…Fank you…" She said and then looked down. "You're cwute…And…my favorite? It's . They are soooo cute and nice!" She said giggling again. She looked at the blocks with interest.

Giovanni noticed her looking at the blocks. "Would you wike to pway wif them?" He asked, as he took Delia's hand and led her to the blocks. He sat down and handed some to her.

Delia smiled and nodded. "Oway…" She took his hand when he took it and smiled again. She followed him to the blocks and took the ones he gave her. "Fank you!" She said giggling again.

Three hours had passed since the young girl and boy had started playing. The girl's mother came into the room. "It's time to come home Delia." She said looking at her daughter and her best friend's son playing happily.

"Nooo! I don't wanttt to mommmyyyyyyyyy! I want to stayyyy!" She whined.

"We need to go, sweetheart. Come on." She said holding her hand out for her daughter to take.

"Noooooo!" Delia started crying but calmed down when she felt Giovanni hug her.

"You haf to get frough me fiwst…" He said 'protecting' Delia behind her. He saw his father come into the room. "She's staying!"

Samuel Oak looked at the scene that had unfolded. "Giovanni, Let her mother take her home. You two can visit again. But it's time for Delia to go home. Come here." He said gently to his son. Giovanni pouted but went over to his dad and had him pick him up.

Delia looked at Giovanni and started crying again. "Come on Delia or you will be in trouble." Her mother scolded. "Noooo! I don't want to goo homeee!" She protested sitting on the ground. Her mother picked her up and smiled at her old friend. "Thank you for letting us come over. I think she's a little tired. Sorry about that."

Sam looked at his friend and smiled. "It's no problem it happens to everyone. Giovanni threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the store the other day, because he couldn't get candy." He said laughing.

Giovanni pouted looking at his Father. "D-Don't tell them that!" He whined a little. "When can Dewia come back?" He asked his Father.

"Soon. But now she has to go, okay? Bye Delia, Bye Isabelle." Professor Oak said, waving along with his son.

"Bye, Sam. Thanks for letting us stop bye." Isabelle said smiling and waved along with her daughter.

Giovanni watched them leave and then yawned. He was sleepy. It was about his nap time. He went into his bedroom and crawled into his bed before he was even asked to. "I take a nap...Daddy.." He said as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
